Runaway Hope
Woody Point of view intro: Darkness is at it peak at the Eskimo pack. Bone is determine to claim each pack territory, when the Eskimo pack meets the Faithful pack. Woody, Ivory and Fang knows this is the Eskimo pack only hope but with the Faithful pack is in it own trouble. With Ivory, Xena and Fang giving up hope that things will get better, it seems like hope is a runaway from them. Mountain Point of view intro: Mountain wonders how life will be with there new Alpha, Cruel. The Faithful Dog Pack knows that befor, they culd count on one an other, but now witha more Firce Alpha, Mountain and her friends do not know if the Pack was settled. The more Tracker and Mountain try to explore more, the more they unlock new secrets, good and bad! secrets of the land, and secrets Frome one an other. chapter 1 Woody glared at the alpha, but Bear was already turning around. Ivory still had her teeth in a snarl but followed Bear. She saw the massive black, tan and white she- dog padding after her" You have no idea what the trouble your choice brings" She snarl at the rest of the pack before padding after Bear. The large she-dog was still close, she heard a rustle in the bushes" I know your in the bushes, I will tear your pelt off" Bear growled. Woody snapped her head around, as the large figure stepped out of the bushes. Ivory gave a soft whimper" Give up while you can", Woody kept her ears flatten'' Bone would want more she-dogs to be expecting pups, her pack should give up''. The large figure just shook her head, " You heard our alpha". Bear and Ivory looked at each other, amusement lighting their eyes. Woody pad closer to the large dog, " You don't know what your facing". A rustle appeared a snow like dog stepped in the middle of the argument. Bear snarl" It an ambush". Bear launch himself on the new dog shoulder". Woody ran and nipped the bigger dog hind leg. A large weight crushed her to the ground," we not trying to fight". Bear let go of it shoulder, Ivory did the same with this dog tail. The massive dog nudge her friend to his paws," Crash said your the Eskimo Pack, made of American Eskimo". Bear growled" We are with Bone", he snarled at Bone name" as our alpha". Ivory let A bark at The large dog" Excuse my friends, I am Ivory". Ivory gave a nodded to Bear and Woody" That smaller one with the biscuit cream patches is Woody and the really fluffy one is Bear. We should be going now, ". The three dog raced off, hiding towards the small forest. Chapter 2 Mountain watched the new dogs leave, Trraper by her side. "Are you alright?" Mountain looked to him. "Yeah, I am just woundering,.. who is there Alpha. They sound confidant that we are aing a mistake. Thogh.... I am not sure if they are happy about it." Trracker thought about it, then noded. "Are you alright?" "Why?" "They attacked you" "I am fine, I had to make sure,.... you know, you.. were alright" he said. Mountain smiled and noded, then they pad back to camp. "They want this territory!" Cruel spat. "Alpha is correct!" Wicked howled. Bully, a big tan dog with powerfull blak paws who was also frome Cruel looked to Crash and Stella. "How do you know dog breeds? Usaly only Leashed Dogs know those kind of thigs. Stella and Crash both looked away into the bushes. "Friend, that is all" Crash whimpered quickly. "How much land do they own?" asked Spine. "They are not far from here, I think they own a part of The City..." Spark told him. "Mountain can look around the end of the camp, not will not enter other territory, just a explore. No crime." Wicked told Cruel. "Not alone!" Trracker said despretly. "Then you will go with her." Wicked sat."Ok!" Tracker said. "I am going to" Amazon said. "Whatever, go!" Cruel spat. Mountain, Tracker, and Amazon walked slowly around The Fithful Dog Pack territory. Soon they were out, they saw trees and trees ad ore trees, but no set of a dog that marked its territoy. The, Mountain froze, she sented the fluffy dogs again, they jumped out of the buhes. The same dogs as last time. "Uhhh" The Female Woody said. "You again" the dog, Bear said. "We come in peace." Amazon told them. The dog Ivory neded. "Same, we waned to talk to you" "You need to jive up" Bear said at the same time Amazon said it. "My name is Mountain, the Snow Dog is Tracker, the farm dog is Amazon," Mountain told them. "Listen Mountain, we told are Alpha that we will convince you to... give up" Woody said. "We were sent here to do that." Amazon said. Mountain looked to Woody. What is going on with these two Packs? This is crazy! "Well.. we want no harm." Mountain said. "Us to!" whimpered Ivory. '' Chapter 3 She caught the scent off Bone. She let a whine at Tracker, Mountain and Amazon" hide". Tracker tipped his head" In our territory"? Woody shoved Tracker into the bushes, Mountain and Amazon leaped into the bushes, hoping that Bone won't come that way. Woody heard rustling in the bushes, Bone padded out. Woody whimper,crouching low, tail between her legs. Ivory and Bear did the same. Bone glared around, before turning to the bushes that Woody pushed Tracker, Mountain and Amazon in. Then Bone turned to Woody and the others. Bone glared the smaller dogs, his tail stiffing" Did you get a piece of this pack territory"? Woody, Bear and Ivory got even lower to the ground" No", Bear whimpered. Bone let a snarled," Why", Woody whined" We tried but there Alpha is stubborn". Bone started growling, his teeth bared in a snarl" You Ice-brains why you didn't attack the Alpha, then he would give up the territory". Ivory Whine" We tried speaking to him about it like Woody said there Alpha stubborn". She felt teeth snapping in her flank and Bone tore fur and skin, Woody yelp and two more yelps hit then air. Bone growled," Tried isn't good enough, maybe some hunger for you and your pups, might teach you some courage, the pack acts like a group a pups and not a real pack". Bone tower over them, his paws a was covered in mud. Bone snarled at them harshly" Go to camp, or I give you another wound to yelp about". The three dogs started to head to camp but Bone growled" Woody stay here". Woody turned around, she let a high, nervous bark" Yes, Bone". Bone stood over Woody growling" I will let Apple pups stay." Woody let a whimper of fear as she heard" You will be expecting my pups". .... Woody was laying in the den, whimpering. Apple was whispering" It okay, I care for these pups like they my own ". Xena brought her a rabbit, She let a whine" Just rest". Xena was almost like her mother-dog. Mountain and her friends watched her be forced to be expecting Bone's pups, ''And they did nothing to help me, Woody thought Bone let a howl" More dogs want to join the pack". Siberia, Ruby and Crystal was barking excitedly" More dogs", Siberia gave a bark" Since I am the oldest, I meet the new dog first". Ruby let a playful bark" Your not the oldest, Chewbacaa is, ice-brain". Crystal let a small ruff of amusement, while Siberia growl" Be quiet Crystal, you pup". Crystal let a bark" For being the oldest Siberia you act more of a pup then a almost a grown dog". Siberia just padded away with her head high. Crystal roll her eyes" Your so immature", Before padding after Siberia. Ruby barked" I gonna ask Mud to let me get my paws all Muddy", Before Ruby ran where Mud and Red was play fighting in the waterfall stream. Woody just sat in the den as she watched Bone. Bone was on his rock, '' I expecting his's pups''. She remembered telling Mountain, Amazon and Tracker to hide,'' I hope they see why they should give up''. Bone was strong, that only why Bone's guards follow his lead. There was a lot of dogs, Xena stayed at her side as she stared at Woody's rabbit" Are you gonna eat it"?, The rabbit lay in Woody's paws, Woody took a bite out of the rabbit, she swallowed it before finishing the rest. Moon pad in the den, with Midnight and Ivy." Welcome, Minka and Talia". Woody let a happy bark" Mother-dog", Talia let a bark" My daughter". Chapter 4 Mountain was in her Packs forest, thinking. Forest-Dog help us! Their Alpha wants are territory. Woody is so nice, she helped us! Ivory is so sweet ad funny! Bear is strong, though fun and nice! I do not know what to do. ''Mounti shut her eyes for ong moments, then opened them. ''Alpha said we can go d spy, but I will not sp on them! That is betwen him and Bone! He also said we can leave to se them... talk... ''Mountain wanted to se Woody agai, hag out with her, tell adventures, not fight. ''And mybe somehow we wont have to. '' Mountain got up and ran to Tracker. "Come here, lets go!" he looked at her odd, but folowed. She ran out of the territory. Now they were in no territory at all. "What?" Mountain was about to say wait and se if Woody wuld come, but he noded. "Ohh I se" "Race for now?" "Yep!" he said, "To that bush ad back!" Mountain said, then bolted oer to it, the dogs ran their and back moltiple times before taking a break. "Mountain?" "Yes?" Tracker howled."You are amazing" he said. "You to Snow Dog" Mountain said. As they walked back and forward they soon had to give up. They walked back to Camp. Cruels eyes lit, but Mountain stoped him. "We did not even se them" "Hopefully they gave up" he snarled. "Well we shuld all get n some rest." Cruel spat. The ext day the Pack as up early, very few dogs were still sleeping. "Go Patrol" Wicked orderd Crash and Stella. Mountain stretched, Tracker ran up to her with a squirrel. "Here" he said. "Thank you" Mountain said. "Dogs!" she heared Crash howl. Mountain looked to Tracker after chewing her squirrel. "The Eskimo Pack is here!" Stella said runing to Alpha. "Battle lines!" Alpha spat. Mountain looked to Tracker. They got in ines not happily. Mountain soon saw Bone. Bone and Cruel sarled. "Lets fight!Me and you!" "Or leave!" Chapter 5 Woody watched Bone, he snarled at the other alpha" Give us a piece of your territory now". The Alpha snarled" Why should we", Woody held her ground. Bone lunged at the Alpha, Sinking his teeth into the alpha neck, slamming his forepaws onto his shoulders. Bone hinds legs clawed at the Alpha chest, causing a yelp of pain. The Alpha shook his fur, flinging him off, Bone landed perfectly on his paws. Bone launches himself at The alpha face clawing his face, soon both dogs was clawing, biting and yelping. Bone leaped back, his thick fur help protected his skin. Woody glanced around she gave Mountain a harsh look Why am I blaming her for me expecting Bone pups.. NO She didn't help Stop Bone'', Mountain gave her a shock and confused look but she turned away. Bone snarled" Give up the territory Now". The Alpha glared at Bone before snarling" Fine but this is war for you", Bone barked" Pack to camp". Woody ran to camp, she knew this war will have no dog as allies. She thought of her mother-dog Talia and Ivory, Ivory was no fit for battle. Talia was the oldest in the pack and is a pack elder, having her own little den. Woody heard Mountain barking" Why your mad at me", Woody kept walking towards camp, lifting her head high and she let a snarl. Making it clear she didn't want to talk to Mountain, She padded towards the border, to her suprise her pup was waiting for her." Mother-dog", Siberia leaped up to her paws, Woody let a soft growl" What you doing here,"? Ruby let a high pitch bark" We came to meet you and be reinforcements for our pack". Woody glance around, she felt some-dog watching her, she gave the air a sniff ''Probably Mountain or Tracker don't worry too much about it. ''Woody looked at her two Daughters, before barking" Let go to camp", Ruby let a bark" I want to play with Speed and Storm, they get to go on patrols and hunt now".Siberia growl" Ya it not far, why do we have to wait to be full grown dogs"? Woody looked over her shoulder, ignoring Siberia question she saw a flash of tan from a dog, black, white and tan. And some snowy thick fur. Woody let a tiny growl, before heading off to with her daughters to camp. The pack was at the meeting rock as Woody sat down with her daughters. Speed and Storm was play fighting with cyrstal, while in front of the other dogs was A black and white dog" Amazon" She let a gasp where only she could here it.Bone was towering over Amazon, the young black and white dog was obviously scared. Talia growled" Why is a unpure dog is here, I hope she not joining because I heard it a American Eskimo pack ". Bone growled" No, Talia I got better things to do with her then let her join". Fang step forward, his graying muzzle was getting darker" Bone, let her go". Bone pin Fang down" Fang, Your too nice, It a pity that I became alpha after our brother Cliff was ended, Fang your an Elder know" Fang flatten his ears as Bone snarl" Go, Talia help him make his nest". Bone looked at Brick and Slash, " Take her to my den". Brick and Slash dragged Amazon to Bone den. Xena and Swift glance at each other while Ivory muttered" She gonna have Bone pup's if we don't stop him". Woody just stayed sitting down, not moving. Ivory flatten her ears" I know they didn't help you but.. ". Woody growled at Ivory" Bone not going to listen". Ivory let a whine " There no point" they froze at Amazon whimpers, Woody turned to Ivory" She having bones pups now". Ivory and Woody pad in the den, squeezing past Brick and Slash. They saw Amazon laying down whimpering in fear. Chapter 6 Mountain whimpered, ''why is she mad at me? She took a part of my territory! ''Mountain shok her fur. She heard yelps of fear. Tracker ran over to her. "Mountain!" "Yes?" "Amazon, where is she?" Mountain looked around, no Amazon. She heard yelpes of fear again. Amazon! My best friend! "They have her!" Mountains eyes flashed fiere. She howled. "They have Amazon! We go now!" The dogs ran by Mountains side, Mountain and Tracker in the lead. Crash and Cruel came to thier side. Mountains chest was full of fear. She did not hesitate when she took a step over the border. When they saw the first Eskimo dog, Mountain was about to pouce on him and ask where Amazon as, but to her suprise, Jumper was first. "Where is Amazon! Tell me or I will ri your thruoght out!" he howled. The dog was quiet so Jumper bit him hard. "In Bears den!" Mountain gasped. He is going to her what he did to Woody. Mountain ran over the Eskimo, litarly. As she saw Woody and Ivory she looked to them. Woody growled at her. ''Get out of my way Leashed Dog! Mountain snaped her teeth at her and she flinhed, moving. ''Ivory looked to Woody, then ran to Mountains side, "She is in Bones den!" Amazon and Bone were runing around in Bones den. "Stop moving. Let me get what I want!" Bone said. Mountain howled. "Forest-Dog hep us, these dum Leashed Dogs have Amazon." Bone blinked, "Amazon will have pups!" he spat. Mountain jumped on Bone, "Me and you! I will fight for my pack! And the ''good ''dogs in your Pack!" She sprang on him, pining him doun. She bit harder that ever at his neck. Jumper ran to Amazon. "I almost had his pups thank to him! I ran around, I wuld not let him" Amaon said. Bone and Mountain snaped at one an other. Bone spun Mountain, she bit him arond his eye. He aimed at Mountains trought, but Tracker tore of some of his fur on his back. Mountain jumped on Bone again. "Give us the territory back!" Bone whimpered. "Ok" Mountain gave him a bad scar and then pounced of of him. Bone tried to get up but ploped doun. "I will be back!" This time Jumper was on him. "We will kill you! We shuld enyway!" Then they walked out of his den. On the way out Mountain saw Woody, she ran up to her. "We have are territory back, no one is getting in!" then she ran away with her Pack. "That was close" Scout said "To close" Jumper snarled. Gaurds always for now on, if we se a dog frome that pack wandering around I will have them killed!" Cruel said.